Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas and, more particularly, to an antenna that supports multiple frequency bands.
Description of the Prior Art
Antennas have to change with communication-related technological advancements in order to meet frequency band requirements for the latest generation of communication technology. LTE (Long-Term Evolution), a major standard for 4G (fourth generation) wireless communication technology, surpasses 3G mobile communication technology in bandwidth and data transmission speed. However, antenna design is confronted with a challenge, that is, complying simultaneously with the requirements of conventional communication electronic devices for being lightweight, thin and compact, the requirements of 4G wireless communication technology in terms of frequency bands, and the limitation of communication electronic device on antenna size.